Hellsing AX prt5
by the 1 earl of 1 pudding
Summary: Everyone is now on the hunt for the scientists and Millenium


Seras Victoria sat outside a government building waiting for her new partner, Tres. On the edge of an old fountain listening to the water running and watching the birds and clods float bye, she wondered how her partner felt about her. He was quiet and hardly ever spoke. When he did speak to her he would be very terse and almost robotic. He even went so far as to make her wait outside every business they went to while investigating.

When Father Tres walked out of the building she was going to tell him what she thought, about how he was treating her like a child and more like an outsider than a partner. At least her master tried to encourage her about doing tasks on the job, even though he could clearly do it all himself.

Father Tres stepped out of the building and had his black sunglasses in place. Seras thought he was attractive even though he had little to no personality. He had short shaggy brown hair that was cropped fairly close to his head. He had a very chiseled square jaw, she never saw his eyes they were always covered by those bloody sunglasses. "Sister Victoria, I have uncovered that the scientists involved did in fact scam this government building into supporting their projects," Tres said in his monotone voice.

"That doesn't make sense, if these scientists are working along with Millennium then they should have enough money from them to support their experiments," Seras knew that Millennium was in fact a large group that was well endowed.

"Sister Victoria, I do have to remind you to keep all thoughts and words about our mission to yourself, when being specific, until we reach a more secluded area. Our enemy could be listening," Tres informed her.

She paused to think a minute and realized that he just spoke of the mission out in the open as well, "Hey wait a minute you just talked about the mission in public yourself!" she was beginning to feel outraged, he was belittling her again.

"Negative, I did not mention any names of the organizations as you just did. If you continue these mistakes I will have no other choice but to report you to Cardinal Sforza," Tres began walking back to the train station that would take to two of them home.

Seras had no other choice but to trail after him, her words of requesting to be treated as an equal were gone. He was right she shouldn't have said anything so specific out loud. It was as if Tres was perfect never making a mistake. Sometimes she wondered if he really was a robot.

Caterina was in her office organizing her paper work along with Integra. The other woman was a huge help. With the new difficult case she fell behind on her paper work. Father Havel came through the door carrying a tray of tea and Walter right behind with a tray of snack cakes. The thudding of rampaging foots steps filled the hallway. The door to the office flew open ramming into Walter, who had great balance but the force of the door was too much even for him. He tripped forward and falling into Havel and tripping the other man as well sending the tea pot and set to the floor. Francesco di Medici, Caterina's older brother and illegitimate son to her father, came into the room. You could just feel the anger oozing from his very being. Caterina could guess what he was coming to her about, one the fact that she invited strangers to The Vatican, and two about the loose vampire that made his way into their younger brother's room. She took a deep breath to brace herself for what was to come.

Francesco had a very angular face with stern features. His eyes seemed like they held anger from Satan himself. "Caterina! I just received word from Father Petros that you not only invited our enemies into our beloved Vatican but you also allowed a monster roam around and assault His Holiness," he said. He was speaking calmly but every word seemed to be a shout.

"Yes my dear brother I invited The Hellsing Organization here, to assist in an investigation. They have dealt with the assailants before and I thought they would be of great help. So far I have proven to be correct," Caterina explained to her brother.

"Hah, just as I thought you can't handle this job. Maybe I should be requesting the council members to remove you from your post. We don't need your AX members as long as we have my Inquisition," Francesco rubbed in.

Integra had heard enough. This man was being disrespectful; he didn't even greet her when he came in, Italians needed to learn some proper manners and Integra was inclined to teach some right now.

She stood from her chair and faced Francesco, "Excuse me but who exactly are you?"  
>"Do not talk to me in such a way you Protestant. I am Cardinal Francesco di Medici," he wrapped his red cloak around himself to increase the dramatics.<p>

Integra couldn't help but be amused by this, "I see well first off Cardinal Francesco you didn't address your sister correctly, you called her Caterina. You should address her as she should be, Cardinal Sforza or Cardinal Caterina. Second off you didn't even greet me when you cam in that door like a proper gentleman would have. Say what you want about us Protestants but at least we have proper manners."

Francesco was dumbfounded not even his sister "The Iron Willed Woman" had such an acidic tongue. "I beg your pardon Ms. Hellsing," he made sure to annunciate the Miss, "but this is my house and I will not stand to be spoken too in such a way."

"Well then if you are so high and mighty let us see you do something about it, but you can't. You see the fact of the matter is that you may have the Inquisition but they are in fact a blundering fools or you would have caught the culprits by now am I right?" Integra watched his face as her words sank in watched defeat seep into his eyes. "So Francesco I do believe you owe your sister and me an apology. I don't want it half assed either, I want a real one. Also I am asking for a certain priest here as well. His name is Father Alexander Anderson. He is going to be my diplomat to deal with the likes of you."

Alucard and Abel walked in the streets of Rome searching for any supposed abandoned warehouses. So far the two of them had no luck.

Alucard was getting antsy. This was not what he normally did. This was Walter's job, Pip's, even Seras', but never his. He wanted to find some action the closest thing he got was the warehouse full of squatters, when they attacked he and Abel to rob them he tried to fight them but Abel grabbed and ran away. He was beginning to think his partner was a complete putz, then again most Italians were.

"We should head back now, it's getting dark," Abel suggested. He was looking to the sky that was turning to a purple-pink.

Alucard rolled his eyes, "How do you ever expect to get anything done if you return to The Vatican every night? The group we are after are probably farther out."

Abel answered, "What do you expect us to do sleep out on the street?" He gestured to around them.

Alucard rolled his eyes again, he was right this guy was a putz. Alucard looked around them and spotted an inn about another block down. He headed towards it and heard Abel shouting from behind him, "Hey the train station is the other way. Hello are you ignoring me again?"

Alucard stopped, with Abel trailing after him they almost ran into each other. He turned around to face the other man, "Look you have to do what it takes to get the job done if that means sleeping in the gutter then so be it. You would not have lasted in this world three hundred years ago."

Abel turned his eyes upward as if to think of something to say but Alucard ignored him and continued on his way with a now silent Abel following behind.

The inn was a small three story with the bare minimal inside. The consisted of a front desk, another door that presumably lead to a break room of some sort and a set of stairs leading to the rooms.

The woman behind the counter perked up when she saw the two of them walk in. Her eyes told Alucard that she wasn't just interested in their business; this was going to be easier than he thought. He walked right up to the receptionist, "Hello there miss, we are two priests in need of a room for the night and would appreciate if you can help us out. You see the church doesn't give us much money, and my friend here has qualms sleeping on the street."

"Awe you poor dears well I can't exactly let you stay for free," she started.

"Yes you can," Alucard leaned forward and looked directly into the woman's eyes.

Abel watched her whole body go slack and the emotion on her face change, that's when realized what Alucard was doing, "You can't do that! That's stealing!"

Alucard straightened up and had a look on his face as if telling Abel to "Shut up and take the back seat."

"Hypnotizing her to get a free room, that's not right," Abel continued.

"You know I like you better when you are quiet," Alucard complained as he took the keys off the counter that the woman laid down.

"Have a nice stay," the woman said sounding like a zombie.

Alucard walked up the stairs and when he reached their floor he let his body shudder. Abel saw that and said, "See I knew hypnotizing that poor woman bothered you."

"No that's not it," he gave a dramatic pause; "I called myself a priest." He then let another shudder pass over him. It was Abel's turn to role his eyes.

Their room was cozy little room with a full bed and a bathroom with one shower and toilet inside. "Huh, alright which side do you want?" Abel asked.

Alucard looked between the side by the window and by the door, trying to figure out which one their enemies are more likely to go through. He decided the door since it would be harder even for a vampire or werewolf to make it through the right window and make it out. The door however the attacker can just kill whoever gets in their way, and the room number on the outside will make it easier for them to find. That gave Alucard another idea. "You take shower or whatever else you want I'm going to take care of something."

Abel took the first and second layer of his uniform off leaving him in skinny black pants and a white button up shirt that was dirty from the days sweat and dirt. He sighed as he got under the covers, when his head hit the pillow he began to wonder what he had done that was so terrible to get Alucard for a partner even though it was temporary. He took off his glasses and set them inside one of his boots so they didn't get stepped on by accident, and closed his eyes.

Alucard came back into the room to find Abel already fast asleep. "Sure he bitch and complain about the way I got the room but I can tell he is sure glad we have a room right now," he thought to himself as he was undressing as well leaving him in the same under clothes as Abel. He couldn't sleep the night was still young for him. He laid awake staring at the ceiling wishing he was back in his coffin with the lid shut and being engulfed in total darkness. Instead he had a sleeping Father Abel rolling over onto him.

Irritated Alucard went to move Abel off of him, when his hand touched Abel's and a flash of Abel's dream entered his mind.

He saw a man a tall Blonde man who looked just like Abel standing in front of him, but the man's eyes were cold and mocking. His smile was a mocking smile too. He watched as the man lifted his arm show a severed head he was holding in his hand. He was carrying the head of a beautiful red headed woman by the hair. Her blue eyes were only partly shut so you could still see the pain and sorrow still in them, next he heard Abel scream.

Alucard realized then and there that his partner had more of a dark past than he thoughtand also that he wasn't human.


End file.
